1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
As a liquid crystal device, for example, it is known that the liquid crystal device of active driving type includes a transistor for each pixel as an element which controls to switch a pixel electrode. The liquid crystal device, for example, is used as a liquid crystal light valve in a liquid crystal projector.
In the above-described liquid crystal device, it is known that ionic impurity which is mixed during liquid crystal injection or eluted from a seal member surrounding a liquid crystal layer is spreading or cohering in a pixel region and thereby a display quality is deteriorated.
Accordingly, as described in JP-A-2008-58497, there is disclosed a technology in which plural electrodes are provided around the pixel region, and impurity ions are moved outside the pixel region by changing the potential between the electrodes, and thereby the display quality is improved.
However, in JP-A-2008-58497, while an electrode provided around the pixel region is disclosed, the line position of a terminal connected to the electrode or a layout of a connection line connecting the electrode to the terminal is not disclosed. Furthermore, in a case where the connection line is planarly intersected (bridged) with another line, if an electrostatic breakdown occurs between the lines during the manufacturing process, defects such as broken lines and short circuits easily occur, and there is a problem that a yield may decrease.